


The House by the Sea

by orphan_account



Series: Somewhere Close to Nowhere [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27185494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: kurt’s vision of the future at the end of sctn
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Somewhere Close to Nowhere [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984441
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	The House by the Sea

The sound of ocean waves lapping softly against the shore woke Kurt from his sleep. He lay there for a moment, not yet opening his eyes, just breathing in the smell of the pillowcase. It smelled like Blaine’s cologne. Kurt used to make fun of him for it- why Blaine insisted on smelling like a lemon, he couldn’t tell. Over time though, he’d grown rather attached. If you asked he’d deny it, but before they had moved in together, Kurt kept a lemon scented candle for when it got cold. Or just for when he missed his boyfriend. Which was very, very often.

His eyes fluttered open slowly, blinking at the light peeking through the curtains. Suddenly becoming aware Blaine wasn’t in bed, he propped himself up on his elbows and gazed sleepily around the bedroom. Blaine was nowhere to be found. He swallowed quietly, knowing that everything was perfectly fine, but panicking nonetheless.

Then he heard singing coming from the kitchen and everything was good again. 

Slipping out from under the sheets, he picked up Blaine’s sweater from the night before and shrugged it over his shoulders.

He peeked around the doorway as the singing paused and saw Blaine looking back, amusement sparkling in his eyes. 

“Well, hello there.” Blaine smiled fondly.

Kurt giggled and wrapped his arms around Blaine, tucking his head into the crook of his neck. “Hello to you too.”

Kurt pulled away, a giddy smile plastered across his face. “So, why are you up so early?”

Blaine raised an eyebrow. “Want me to be honest?”

“...yeah?”

Blaine grabbed him by the shoulders and spun him around so he faced the table. “I was too hungry to stay in bed.”

A stack of strawberry pancakes sat on a blue glass plate, right next to the bouquet of roses Kurt had gotten for Blaine as a “no specific reason, I just really, really love you” gift.

Kurt grabbed a fork, a knife, and a bottle of syrup, sat down at the table and patted the seat next to him, looking up expectantly. 

Blaine walked over and planted a kiss on Kurt’s lips. Kurt brought one hand up to the back of Blaine’s neck, stroking the hair at the base of his head and feeling the curly haired boy smile into the kiss. Blaine pulled away and sat next to Kurt on his own chair.

Picking up his fork, Kurt grabbed three pancakes and cut them up before putting syrup on them.

Blaine, on the other hand, put syrup on his pancakes before cutting them up, something he continued to do despite Kurt’s protests.

‘But Blaine, if you do it like that the syrup won’t spread evenly!’ 

‘Kurt, it’s syrup. I’m just syruping the way I want.’ 

‘Well then, you’re syruping wrong.’

‘There’s no right or wrong way to syrup. It’s not even a verb, pumpkin.’

Kurt had just stuck his tongue out at that.

Glancing down at his hand, the sunlight peeking through the window caught the diamond just perfectly, making it glow as bright as Kurt’s smile had when Blaine had gotten down on one knee and asked for Kurt to marry him.

Blaine sat because him, gazing out the window with a contented smile.

Kurt leaned over and put his head on his fiancé’s shoulder, and the world could not have been more perfect.


End file.
